borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cobra (sniper rifle)
Varieties ---- Is it just me, or does this rifle proc on every shot? Sniper rifles usually have extremely high proc chance but only on first shot, then you have to wait to get another one, but the Cobra is just Bam! Bam! Bam! Explosions every time. Not every explosion is the x3, but still. Mine is from level 30 or 40 and even at level 63 is still highly efficient to deal with anything in my path. (^^^^ Please sign your contributions, anon.) Unlike other elemental sniper rifles, explosive snipers proc on every shot. And indeed a good Cobra punches well above its weight class. Daemmerung 19:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Why doesn't this weapon get as much attention as the volcano!? It's got 100% chance to explode w/ a chance to do explosive splash. It can reliably be found with more dmg than most volcanos, and a higher fire rate. ---- Two (redundant) articles about variations of this weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/PPZ30_Detonating_Cobra and http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/PPZ50_DETONATING_COBRA . I reckon we should stick the images here in the talk page to show the variations. --HybridDragoness 10:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Less reckoning, more just going ahead and doing it! --Raisins 22:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- I highly recommend this weapon when you're can't use a volcano and/or you're going against anything that doesn't like explosions (I.E. Zombies). --Doctorgray 05:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I have to say I was a big fan of the Volcano before I tried out one of these, in my opinion it beats the volcano hands down for builds with Trespass as the elemental damage comes straight out of the enemies health unlike incendiary damage over time which will still come out of shields. DaleGK 19:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to disagree about the explosive damage bypassing shields, even with Trespass. I just recently found a Cobra, and run a 5/5 Trespass build. I will concede that the damage of this weapon is very significant, but when shooting Crimson Lance, I've found that it has a tendancy to just blow straight through the shields and keep going, taking large chunks of health. Are you sure you just didn't notice the shields dropping? AVRakk3187 11:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It would appear that you are correct and it DOES damage the shield but I still find it vastly superior to a Volcano. DaleGK 00:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I can confirm that it does damage shield with Trespass 5/5, but it is such a powerful weapon. I don't know what it is but a similar 400+ damage sniper with 4x explosion pale in comparison with my detonating Cobra (350 damage x3 explosion). I consistently do 2-3k damage non-critical shots at lvl 40 vs lvl 40. Is it bugged? :I concur with Doc Gray and Dale. I was using a lower damage Volcano, but this gun cleans up zombies like whoa. Usually one shot with Bloodwing cleaning up stragglers. --Schwern 00:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : :. :As the basic element design in the game goes, Incendiary does more total damage (when adding the DoT, but Explosive does more instantaneous spike damage up front. Since up-front damage can be crammed into a critical hit and multiplied, whereas damage-over-time cannot, explosive ought to work better for sniper rifles. :In my experience the Volcano appears to be much more common. In raising four characters to max, I've run into one or two Cobras total, while it seems every character runs into at least three Volcanos (probably about ten to twelve total) each while going through the story. Assuming it does drop more frequently (assuming my experience is not just a statistical outlier), that would explain the Volcano's inflated reputation. :Cykeisme 02:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am joining this one a little late, but if you look at the elemental damage multiplier table it shows explosive damage as the highest. It stands to reason that explosive critting every shot would be one of the most powerful weapons in the game. I just picked a level 61 up and I am going to give it a go shortly :) ---- Well I have found a lvl 19 Cobra back when I was at lvl 20, and I have found that it still served it's purpose in my Sniper/Gunslinger build. Hell I was still using this thing as my go to sniper rifle and I'm at lvl 52. 22:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) K9 Robocop Reference? "I LIKE IT!"... was shouted by Clarence Boddicker's accomplice Emil (the balding dude with the goatee) after first firing a Cobra Assault Cannon (basically, an explosive-firing super sniper rifle) in the movie Robocop. A few scenes later, Robocop commandeers one and uses it to blow an ED-209 enforcement droid to chunks of smoldering chunder when making his move on OCP Headquarters. It would seem that the Torgue Cobra is a tribute. Ridiculous CRIT! I am on my first playthrough and only level 32. I have a version of this gun. I hit an enemy with a 99,999 critical strike. O.O Not likely. You probably had a critical hit for 999 plus explosion damage of 999, and they layered on top of each other. Unless the game glitched. Most likely he shot a lava crab worm or w/e they are in the head resulting in a crit as they are ridiciously weak to headshots. I hit 99,999k multiple times with an orion in early pt2 so it's possible. I recently found one of these, and the info card did not say whether or not it still had the bonus to crit. Does anyone know, if this comes w/o a bonus to crit on the card, does that mean there is not any?BenNeg 12:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) All sniper rifles have a base +150% Critical Hit Damage. It might not show on the item card as, by default, the card only shows 4 lines. (Expanding the card space will only show 5 lines even if there is space for more.) So the buff might have overrun the space on the card. --Nagamarky 13:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I just found one of the Cobras today and decided to try it out....i went to Kroms Canyon(playthrought 2.5) and took him down with three shots of the detonating Cobra, and the weren't even critical hits. Something about this gun makes it Ridiculously strong. Also My cobra isn't that strong in comparison to others found on this page. :Keep in mind that Krom's Turret is also ridiculously weak. Wannas 12:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Pricey I have successfully found (and bought) this in a vending machine. The machine SAYS the gun costs about 2.3 Million, but when I had max 9,999,999 display, it said I couldn't afford it! I had to go out and kill some enemies and make some money before I could actually afford it... Eventually, when I had enough, it brought my money ALL the way down to about 3 Million. Not sure it is a glitch on my part or something, but this gun costs me more that 10 million (I'm 100% sure I had more than 12 million at the time). Well, I bought it now and hope it was worth it. =/ If you want an SS, send me a _____ (I have no idea, I'm completely new to using Wikia) Disired 04:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Disired Since vending machines change over every 20 minutes, it's odd that you'd be able to go out and make any huge sum of money while it was still there. Maybe some strange glitch like you say. Creeper1313 12:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I know for a fact that after you buy a gun, you can't resell it for it's full price. Sort of like buying a car and then its value decreases with use. IbanezRokr 19:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Neither here nor there, but I've noticed quite a few times picking up a gun with a $1.1m price, then selling it and getting only ~$990k for it as well. As for the Cobra, I bought one from Marcus at T-Bone, then found two more way better ones (both with Barrel4; the one that makes it look like the Robocop gun) on the way to the Armory. Made my money back from the neverending avalanche of six-figure crap the Bucketheads drop on you when they die. 15:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible Naming Glitch? I've recently picked up (from a chest) a Lv48 Torgue PPZ Liquid Wrath (I can get the exact details and screenshot if anyone wants them) with Explosive x3. However it explodes on every shot similar to the Cobra. Is it possible that something could have overwritten the Cobra's correct name or is this just a glitch? Wannas 12:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Or your Wrath could have spawned with an explosive accessory. It's not unheard of. Just because it explodes alot doesn't mean it's got the cobra accessory, chances are it's just a generic explosive accesory. Put the gun into gearcalc and check the script and see if it's got it. Only way to tell. NOhara24 12:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : After messing around in GearCalc I don't think it had the Cobra accessory, but according to GearCalc the Sniper Rifle's explosive accessory has a 100% chance to cause a x1 proc. So ALL Explosive Snipers will proc on every shot. But the Cobra itself does seem to have much more damage and a larger explosion than ordinary x3 Explosive Snipers. 12:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : And it turns out I wasn't logged in. Have my actual signature. :S Wannas 12:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Modded The first one in the table is modded, 'erupting' or 'detonating' was overwritten with 'vicious'. If I try to remove it I'll at ~100,5% just screw everything up, so I'd ask anyone else to do it. BreakdancingYoda 21:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : The Bukkit o' Stuff says that Vicious is a legit prefix for the Cobra. But you might be onto something, as I couldn't recreate it (it's damage seems too high) in GearCalc, and it is a PPZ570 with the best possible stock and magazine. Wannas 01:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked up the values, and it seems vicious is not legit for any cobra: ::The accessory itself gives 12 Tech-level; the two body options each 1. So every Cobra has at least 13 Tech-level, and thus passes the test for 'Detonating' or at higher tech even 'Erupting'. As both have a higher priority (Detonating: 3,3; Erupting: 4,3) than 'Vicious' (2,2) all Cobras will be Erupting or Detonating. BreakdancingYoda 13:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I have found a lvl 19 Cobra back when I was at lvl 20, and I have found that it still served it's purpose in my Sniper/Gunslinger build. Hell I was still using this thing as my go to sniper rifle and I'm at lvl 52. 22:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) K9 i need a cobra. badly. ive been playing borderlands for quite awhile now, and i love it. i play as mordecai, and beat all the playthorughs ( currently lvl 66) anmd have found 3 or 4 volcanoes, but not a single cobra ! i could really use one if anyone has an extra one, let me know thatd be great. :Any sniper rifle with explosion is great. Explosive Rifles have 100% chance to trigger every shot. Because people don't use them much, they don't realize this, and think only the cobra is awesome. Happypal 19:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Take it to the trading forums and provide all necessary info such as Xbox, ps3,or PC.Veggienater 20:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Artic71: That's not normal, i've found around ten volcanos and only 3 detonating cobras... 08:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Best...sniper...ever... I just got one of these in playthrough 2.5 at level 69 after wanting one purely for the robocop reference. (level 59 dam 863, acc 93.3, fr 0.8 and exp x3) seeing as this falls WELL below my best sniper, i was going to just add it to my collection. tried it out on level 70 spiderants and was oneshotting up to mid level ones and two or three for champions. now i'm in love and it's replacing my current sniper :D. with sniper hunter mods i'll probably use this until i get my bessie. Dusted78 20:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes they are good. While, you dont have a bad version there, they get much better. I personally have a high 890 dmg x4 explo. version and an 1100+ dmg x3 explo. version, low accurracy though. 20:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hint: This weapon is a beast in duels, I'll leave how to use it up to you guys =D 15:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) my cobra I was just looking at this page and back at my Cobra.... pretty interesting. I have a Detonating Cobra, that I got from Crawmerax myself,can't get a picture ATM, but here are the stats LB40 Detonating Cobra Level 67 Dmg: 1108 Acc: 94.8 FR: 0.8 -90 Fire Rate, +70% Damage and 1.5 zoom, with a 5 round Mag and sellback is a mere 7.8 million... xXScipioXx Weapon has been added to table, entry 17. 17:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC)